God's H E A R T
by NaMa6
Summary: When Toko and Tsukumo brainstorm why the Duras have been on the down-low lately, Tsukumo catches the sound of a voice he never expected to hear. I'm really bad at summaries, but good at writing! Implied Shusuma. Not TAKASHIRO/TSUKUMO. AU
1. Latter 1

**Ok, this takes place in an 'alternate universe' kind of place. Not following the exact story line of Uraboku, but doesn't stray too far from the original story line. Same characters, same places, blahblahblah. Hope you enjoy :) **

**~NaMa6**

Latter 1

Tsukumo and Toko Murasame were two of a kind. Literally. As Zweilt Guardians, they had abilities most could only dream of. As siblings, they were inseparable. They were almost never seen apart, and always stuck to each other's sides. Therefore, it wasn't a surprise to see them together on this windy November day in Tokyo, walking aimlessly around after school, just enjoying each other's company.

It was after school, and Yuki had already headed back to the Twilight Mansion with Zess (though, now they found out that his name was actually Luka) and the two were left to their own, wondering what the rest of the afternoon would be like.

The Duras had been unusually quiet lately, and they were allowed some time to relax. Well, at least for the moment.

"Neh, Tsukumo?" Toko asked, looking at her bright-eyed companion, who was currently munching on Pocky.

"Hmm?" was his reply.

"Do you think that the Duras are plotting something? That that is why they're so quiet? Because they're plotting something so grand that we possibly couldn't rival it in power, and we'll all be crushed by the sheer terror that will ensue and-!"

"Toko!" Tsukumo interrupted. "Calm down."

Toko sighed, and tucked her hair behind her ear as she said, "Alright… But do you think that's what's going on?"

"I think… they're waiting for… something."

"Something?" Toko inquired.

"Something," Tsukumo nodded.

"What kind of 'something'?"

"I don't know… But I have a sneaking suspicion it's something pretty big. Something that could change the course of this time's war. Maybe a person, or an event, or… Ah, I don't know…"

Toko mulled this over in her mind. Was it possible? It most certainly could be. Waiting for the right time when Luka and Yuki and the other Zweilt's are shocked into vulnerability because of some event? It definitely sounded just like something the Duras would do.

"It definitely sounds probable," Toko said. "The Duras would like us to be vulnerable so that they could get to Yuki-chan. Of course, we would still fight, but probably get seriously injured or even killed."

Tsukumo nodded in agreement and stopped walking under a tree. He savored the gentle sweetness of the treat in his mouth, as it rolled over his tongue and down his throat. Then, something hit him.

_Help…_

He dropped the Pocky package and stood bolt straight.

"Tsukumo?" Toko cried, startled at her brother's behavior.

_Help me..!_

"Toko… I know what they're waiting for…" he said slowly, eyes wide and fearful.

"Eh? Why?"

_Help me!_

"Kami no… Hāto!"*

'_**Kami no Hāto' POV **_

"Have a nice night, girly. Maybe that'll teach ya not to step offa yer own side of town," the scraggly haired, yellow toothed, husky voiced man said, spitting down at the figure below him.

That figure was me.

Lying on my side, legs pulled to my chest, head pulled down to my knees, shaking and shivering, I lay, bones and muscles aching. I had taken beatings all my life from neighborhood thugs, but none were like this.

_Help…_

I coughed heavily into my hand, but when I pulled it back, I wasn't happy with what I saw. Blood. Crimson and splattered, just like the blood that had stained the walls of the alley around me.

"Dude, I think you might've nearly killed her," the nervous voice of one of his cronies said, his footsteps slowly backing away from me.

"Let's get out of here!" the first man said, running away, his cronies following closely behind.

"Yeah," I whispered. "Run away…"

_Help me…_

I tried sitting up, but it hurt too much. I licked my teeth, tasted iron, and groaned. Wiping my mouth with the side of my hand, I winced, and looked at my hand again, blood slipping from the side of my hand, down my wrist, forearm, elbow, leaving a trail of crimson in its wake.

_Help me…!_

I laughed. I laughed loudly. I laughed heartily. I laughed maniacally. I laughed until I hurt. Well, hurt even more. I laughed until I cried. But I would never admit that to anyone else I know. Or knew.

Why did I laugh?

Who knew?

I didn't even know. But I laughed.

I rolled onto my back, arms wrapped around my stomach, violet fleece of my sweater, tickling my skin as it rubbed up and down, with my raising stomach. That was when my vision started blurring.

_I'm going to die…_, I thought, shaking my head.

And my world went black.

***God's… Heart! (I thought it would give more depth if it was in Japanese OTL)**

**Thank you very much for reading this! I am so in need of reviews. I'm running on low. So, if you would review, I would so be happy and joyful!**

**And remember… The story doesn't say 'complete'… So there must be more, no? *winkwinknudgenudge* **


	2. Latter 2

**Alrighty, latter 2! Thank you so much to **_**Sirup The Rising**_** for reviewing! **

**Kind of a filler chapter, this time. Just trying to set her up just right in the Twilight Mansion! More to come in the next few chapters~**

**Just saying, 'Latter' means before she lived in the Twilight Mansion, and when the formers come, 'Former' will mean while she's living in the Twilight Mansion.**

**Reviews make me happeh, so review!**

Latter 2

"_She's a monster! She sneaks out, gets into fights, and comes home all beat up, and just expects us to help her out! I can't take this anymore!" screamed a woman's voice._

"_Shut up, Miyake! She can hear you!" whispered the hushed voice of a man, trying to calm the woman._

"_Ah, who cares? I just want those damn Zweilts to come pick her up or something! Isn't she important to them?"_

"_Miyake, Takashiro-sama said they would come and get her when they were ready. She's only a child."_

"_She's ten!"_

"_And she's troublesome. And that damn Takashiro-sama is being so troublesome, too! 'We'll take her when we're ready.' he says. It's been five years! Shouldn't she be training to control those 'powers' Takashiro-sama says she has?"_

"_**Miyake!**__ Calm down. When the time comes, we'll give her to the Zweilts and Takashiro-sama, and get our money."_

"_Che."_

I awoke with a start. Just a bad dream… It was only a **bad** dream.

I opened my eyes and saw white.

_Was I dead?_

"Ah, so you've awaken," came a male voice off somewhere to my left.

"God…?" I asked, thinking it wasn't exactly I thought his voice would sound like.

"Haha, no, girly, you're closer to God than I am. I'm Isuzu Fujiwara, doctor of the Giou family."

Now that was a name that made me bolt straight up, gasp in pain, and fall back onto the pillows.

No wonder I had that bad dream. The Giou family? If this was the same Giou family I was thinking of, I needed to get out of here. The Giou clan was the clan that sent me to hold my own, in its own way. Those 'Zweilts', and that 'Takashiro' guy, and their money. That's what made my parents kick me out. Or, at least, that's what I wanted to think.

"Get me out of here! I'll be fine! Just let me get back to my life and whatever!" I cried, not even bothering to look at the man beside me, sitting up slowly, as to not push my luck in the pain factor.

"No! You just woke up! Please, lay back down!" came the voice, and I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I whirled around, and was met with the sight of a man with long-ish black hair, to his shoulders, and glasses, covering dark eyes.

Naturally, I screamed.

He looked like he hadn't slept in days, and I was already on edge, not to mention he worked for the Giou clan.

_Duras…_

I blinked, as I realized it was the man's voice.

_This girl, I sense a Duras' presence on her. I knew she was a bit weird. That damn Tsukumo, not telling me anything, just to 'take care of her'. Where the hell did he find her, anyways? It was like she had just gotten the snot beat out of her._

Strange visions passed before my eyes. Pages of books talking about Duras', webpages, and other things talking about the same subject, myself laying on a bed, blood coming from a cut on my temple and the corner of my mouth. A handsome man with silvery hair and beautiful eyes. I lay back slowly, trying not to strain my abdominal area, which seemed to be the cause of the pain. I breathed in and out slowly, taking deep breathes, letting the oxygen flow to my brain and slow my heart.

"Feeling a bit better?" he said, removing his hand from my shoulder slowly, as if wondering that when he did, I would bolt.

"Yes."

"Good. I'll get you some water, you just rest, okay?" he said soothingly, voice showing concern, but laced with the worry that I might make a run for it. I swear, people and thinking I would run the second I got the chance.

I nodded and looked around the room interestedly. There were the usual doctoral things; a desk, cluttered with pages, books, pens, pencils, a computer, complete with a stool. Also around the room were stacks of books, just like on the desk. Dang, this guy reads a lot. Lucky. I watched as the dark haired man came back, a cup of water in his hands. He handed it to me and said, "Drink."

I complied and drank, and it was then I realized how dry my mouth, lips, and throat were. This water tasted like heaven.

"Oh my god," I said.

"What?" the man replied, looking a bit scared.

"That was the best thing I've had in a while. Clean water," I said, raising my brows at the glass before me. "Thank you, um…"

"Fujiwara. But, just call me Isuzu. Everyone else does."

"Alright, Isuzu-san." I may be uneducated, but honorifics were a must.

"What might your name be, miss?"

I looked at Isuzu skeptically. Like I was just gonna give him my name, psh. I had just met the guy. But…

"I did give you my name," Isuzu said, raising his brows, waiting for my answer.

I sighed.

"Yamada. Yume Yamada."

**So, let's see, what have we learned it this chapter?**

**A lot more than you might think. ;)**

**I love my little Yume. She's pretty awesome. You'll get to know her better in later chapters, this was just a peek into her past and attitude. **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and are anxious for a new one!**

**Keep on keeping on!**

**~NaMa6**


	3. Latter 3

**SSSSSSOOOO**

**How's life? Mine's good. Been writing more. Yeah. Mmhmm. Of course. Yup.**

**Thanks again to **_**Sirup The Rising**_** for reviewing yet again! My **_**only **_**reviewer on this story… I wish to see mooooore… e_e Anonymous reviews are always welcome in my stories : D**

**Anyways, onto the story.**

Latter 3

_Yume POV_

"How about you get some more rest, Yume-chan?" Isuzu suggested, taping down the edge of the bandage around a particularly large gash on my side, which hadn't been properly healing. "It might help the wound if you not move around and just sleep. Plus, you'll be more rested and won't have to feel the pain from the wounds. They must have beaten you hard…"

I nodded and replied, "So bad I thought I would die. I haven't taken a beating like that in years. And I guess you're right. Some sleep could do me some good." I yawned, and realized just how tired I was.

Isuzu-san and I had been talking for about an hour and a half, talking about things that I can't even remember.

"I'll leave you to your thoughts and dreams, then," he smiled, standing and closing a curtain around my bed, blocking the light and my view of him.

Sighing, I lay back onto the pillows and stared at the ceiling.

I mulled over something's in my mind.

I had been asleep for two days. I had multiple injuries to my abdomen, arms, legs, and back. For some reason or another, my head was left alone. Giou Takashiro is on his way to see me…

I drifted into a deep sleep, but only a reoccurring would ensue, once again.

"_She ran away again, Kateko! That damn girl!" Miyake hissed. The sound of keys jingling from inside the open window, a jacket being pulled from a loose hook._

"_You can't go out there, Miyake!" Kateko said, grabbing a hold of his wife's arm. "It's almost close to freezing outside!"_

_Miyake sighed in anger. "Then let's let her freeze to death. Only nine and she's already run away."_

"_She's been running away for years, Miyake. Don't act so surprised," Kateko said, slipping down into a chair._

"_Yeah, and it pisses me off! Akio's dead and she rebels! I just can't take it!" Miyuke said, collapsing into a chair beside Kateko's. _

"_Akio's death hit us all hard, but her especially. You know how close they were. She'll come 'round when she's ready," Kateko said reassuringly to his wife, but inside, he was thinking, _I hope.

_Isuzu POV_

I stepped out of the office, to let Yume have her privacy, and closed the door behind me. I ran my fingers through my hair as I rested my forehead against the door.

In the past hour and a half, I had learned pretty much everything there was to know about Yume Yamada. At least, she had told me enough to think so.

"Isuzu?" came a voice from behind me, and I turned.

"Takashiro!" I exclaimed, eyes wide at seeing the man here. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to take hold of your… charge, you could say," he said, glancing at the infirmary door.

"She's sleeping now, but you're welcome to stay and wait until she's awake," I suggested.

"I think I'll do that," Takashiro stated calmly, slowly opening the door and slipping in, closing the door behind him.

Sighing, I walked down the hall, towards the sitting room. I entered and found myself bombarded with calls and shouts of my name and questions.

"Isuzu, is she really Kami no hāto?" Hotsuma.

"Is she alright, Isuzu?" Toko.

"Is Yume-chan alive?" Tsukumo.

Well, let's answer that last one first, shall we?" I suggested, and they all nodded. "Yes, Yume-chan is alive. She's alright now. And I'm not sure if she is, but I think it's highly likely. Takashiro's here. She must be the real deal."

"Takashiro's here?"

"He came to see Yume-chan?"

"Well, isn't this quite the revelation…?" Shusei mused, everyone looking at him, for this was the first time he had spoken since Isuzu had arrived.

"Shusei," Hotsuma said.

"If Takashiro's here, she must really be Kami no Hāto. If he didn't at least think she might be, he wouldn't be here, would he?"

"Yeah, Takashiro's not one to waste words or time," I said, understanding where the boy was coming from.

"Of course, he would also know if she was Kami no Hāto or not, better than anyone else," Toko said, glancing at Tsukumo.

"Huh? Why?" I asked, slightly confused.

"In a past life, Yume-chan and Takashiro were engaged," Tsukumo said, looking down at his feet, not lifting his eyes.

I frowned. Tsukumo wasn't acting right. Something was wrong.

"Tsukumo, what's wrong-?" I asked, but said boy stood abruptly, eyes wide.

"She's gone," he said. "I can't hear her anymore."

"She's gone?" Toko asked.

"Your Kami no Mimi can't even hear her?" Shusei questioned.

Tsukumo shook his head and bolted through the door of the sitting room, closely followed by Toko, then Hotsuma, then Shusei, then myself, bringing up the rear.

Tsukumo threw open the door of my infirmary and stared.

"What do you see?" I asked from behind the four completely still Zweilt guardians.

"Nothing," Tsukumo whispered.

I pushed through them all and stared at the sight before me.

Light pouring in from an open window onto an empty bed, the curtains once blocking it from view, now billowing around from the breeze curling in from the open window.

But only one thing registered to me.

Yume was gone.

**Oh ho ho ho ho. **

**Short, I know, I apologize.**

**I'm excited for this next chapter. You'll see why when it's posted.**

**But, anyways, in this chapter, probably the biggest thing you learned is that in the past, Yume and Takashiro were engaged. But, in this time, she's only about 16. What's gonna happen? You're gonna have to find out~!**

**Keep on keeping on!**

**~NaMa6**


	4. Latter 4

**YESSSS EXCITEMENT CHAPTER.**

**Thank you to my only reviewer, _Sirup The Rising_! I really enjoy reading your reviews! Is Sirup-san the only one reading this? Anonymous reviews are always excepted!**

**Enough of my babbling. (Wait, I was babbling?)**

**~NaMa6**

_Yume POV_

_A crack, a scream, a crash._

"_YUME!"_

"_K-Kill me, Yuki… Kill me…!"_

"_No, Yume, I can't…! I can't kill you, you're-!"_

"_YUKI! If I am allowed to live, I'll kill you all! KILL ME!"_

"_But-!"_

"_YUKI, JUST DO IT!"_

_A flash of bright, white light. A scream._

"_YUMEEEEEE!"_

Sitting up bolt straight, I felt cold sweat making my brown hair stick to my forehead and face. I was panting and my chest rose and fell. I looked around, expecting to see the white curtains pulled around the infirmary bed, but I saw no such thing.

It was quite like what I had seen in the old folktales of old Akio had had.

_Akio…_

There were wooden floors, walls, and sliding paper doors, all very rustic and old timey. Outside the thin door, I heard the sound of birds chirping, the rustle of leaves on trees as the breeze danced around. I sat up and found myself lying on a tatami mat, a thick blanket over me, just emanating heat. I felt achey everywhere, and buried myself back under the blanket and groaned in happiness. Suddenly, I stiffened, realizing something.

I was in something silky and thin, tight around the waist, but loose everywhere else. I moved around under the blanket, frowning as I felt the soft material hike up my legs, which I found were bare of the jeans I know I had been wearing back at the Twilight Mansion.

I threw off the blanket and stared.

The kimono I found I was wearing was a pink-tinted white silk, exquisitely fashioned, with a sash of dark pink around my thin waist.

It was more expensive than all the clothes I had owned put together, but only one thing stood out in this whole predicament.

Who the heck had changed me into this?

The door slid open to reveal a man with long hair, tied back into a ponytail, a few strands hanging loose in front of rimmed glasses. He wore a suit. He looked like a butler.

"Ah, Yamada-san, you are awake," he uttered quietly.

Yep, definitely a butler.

"Y-Yes," I said, surprised at his calm tone and friendly nature. "And you are…?"

"Kureha, Fuyutoki. Butler to Takashiro Giou," Fuyutoki-san said.

"I knew it!" I cried.

"Knew what?" Fuyutoki inquired.

"A-Ah, nothing," I said, blushing in embarrassment.

"If you say so," Fuyutoki shrugged.

"So, Kureha-san," I said.

"Please, just Fuyutoki, Yamada-san," Fuyutoki corrected.

I smiled warmly, without realizing it, and said, "Then just call me Yume-san, Fuyutoki."

He smiled back and said, "Alright, Yume-san. Anyways, you had something to ask of me?"

"Ah, yes," I said. "I wish to ask… Who dressed me?"

Fuyutoki chuckled and replied, "Shikibe Tsubaki-san, a woman who lives here at the Kamakura Residence. Do you like it?"

I ran my fingers over the cloth, feeling its watery texture slide over my fingers as I replied, "It's not exactly my stereotypical taste, but it's wonderful."

"Takashiro-sama will be glad," Fuyutoki said.

"Glad about what?" came a deep, male voice from behind the butler, who turned at the sound.

"Takashiro-sama," Fuyutoki said, stepping aside to reveal a _man._

And boy was he a man.

Long, tan-brown hair loosely tied into a ponytail that was draped over his shoulder, light brown eyes, tall, wearing a kimono of his own in white fabric, a dark brown sash keeping it around his frame on his waist. He was, in a word, beautiful. Not exactly the best word to fit a man, but he was every aspect of it.

"Takashiro…-sama…?" I breathed out, enveloped by this… This God-like man before me.

"Yume-chan," he said, a small smile gracing his lips. "You look much better. Fuyutoki, would you make us some tea while I talk with our guest?"

"Of course, Takashiro-sama," Fuyutoki replied, bowing and walking from my view down the hall leading to my room.

I caught a short glimpse of the outside as Takashiro steeped into the room. Tall trees with green leaves, all perfectly perfect, birds of browns and reds resting in the branches, chirping idly at each other, the blue sky above with no clouds in sight completed the picturesque quality of the whole area. My view of it was cut off as Takashiro slid the door shut quickly.

"Please, make yourself comfortable, Yume-chan," Takashiro said, as he took a seat on a smaller tatami mat at the foot of my larger one, which I now knew was most likely one for sitting.

I sat up in the make-shift bed and scooted out carefully from under the blanket, and stood up, smoothed out the blanket, sat down on it, smoothed out the kimono, and nodded, finally comfortable with talking with him.

"Comfortable?" Takashiro asked, chuckling lightly.

"Yes, I am quite comfortable," I replied, blushing lightly. If someone tells me to make myself comfortable, I go all out.

"Good," Takashiro said. "So, Yamada Yume… You've caused quite a ruckus, you know."

"Actually, I didn't know," I replied honestly.

"As truthful as ever," Takashiro said, shaking his head amusedly.

I was slightly taken aback. This man didn't know me, but he was addressing me as if we had been friends for a long time, possibly even more than just friends. I had only heard about him. I had never seen him until now. I frowned slightly, eyebrows creasing the space between them.

"Is something the matter?" Takashiro asked.

"Yes," I replied bluntly. "You act as though we've known each other for many a year, but I have just met you this day."

"Ah, just as I thought… You don't remember, do you?"

"Remember what, _exactly_?"

"Your past."

"I remember my past! I remember my first birthday, my first day of school, when my parents kicked me out, when Akio-!" I choked on the last word, my voice raising an octave. Blushing, I shrunk back onto the blanket.

"Akio? Ah, yes, your brother," Takashiro said, and I nodded in recognition, but I kept my eyes down. "Yes, if I recall correctly, he was killed in an accident ten years ago?"

"Yes," I croaked out. "Drunk driver hit him. It was his first time being able to drive without our parents on his tail. He was so excited… The last time I saw him alive, he had a smile on his face…" I said, tears forming in my eyes, remembering his perfect teeth, perfectly smiling from a perfect face, perfect eyes gleaming with excitement from under perfect black hair.

He was the golden child, but he loved me the most. I was his sister, his only little sister, the only thing he could call his to protect. He had no girlfriend, all he needed was me.

"All he needed was me…" I whispered. A tear, the only thing perfect that came from me, fell from my eyes, silvery and wet, to my lap. "_All he needed was me!_ He didn't need our selfish mother; he didn't need our leave-everything-to-Miyake father! He didn't need all those girls who fell all over him! He was _perfect_! He didn't deserve to die… He was going to be a doctor! A person who saves people! He was going to be everything I wasn't! He was-!"

I inhaled sharply as I felt strong arms wrap around me, pulling me closer to the man they belonged to. I was suddenly overwhelmed by a feeling of familiarity, as though I had been here before. As though this was one of my favorite places to be, in this man's arms.

"Taka-…-shiro…" I said dazedly.

I felt his hands stroke down my hair, and my eyes began to droop.

"Sleep," Takashiro whispered and my eyes closed.

**Ok, so I have to say, I love this chapter. I always think Takashiro's really serious, so here's a softer side of his. Ever since I saw Takashiro I wanted to write a sweeter side of him. This is Yume's sweeter side, too.**

**AND GOSH, EVERY TIME I STOP A CHAPTER, YUME'S EITHER SLEEPING OR PASSED OUT. Great. **

**And, this is one of my longest chapters ever. Nearly 5 pages in Word. DANG XD**

**Keep on keeping on!**

**~NaMa6**


	5. Former 5

**Thank you to **_**Sirup the Rising **_**for, yet again, reviewing! :'D So much happy.**

**Well, yeah. Nothing much to say. New chapter : D**

**~NaMa6**

"_Yume… Yume, darling, wake up," came a slightly familiar voice from behind me._

_A body shifted in said direction, the obvious owner of the voice, as I awoke slowly._

"_Mm… Takashiro…?" came a voice. _

It was like my own, but sweeter, like pure white snow, unlike the 'sexy' tone my usual voice had, like the gray snow on the side of the road that cars kick up.

Wait. Takashiro?

_An arm snaked around my waist and pulled me closer to the individual behind me. A soft blanket, I guessed, was covering the both of us, and it enclosed the heat emanating from the man, which was increasingly comforting._

"_Are you awake, my dear?"_

"_Yes, now, but only because you woke me up," I said, adoring irritation lacing my tone._

_The said 'Takashiro' (_Which I wasn't sure was the same Takashiro I knew, but what other Takashiro's were possible? Not many._) chuckled breathily in my ear, sending a shiver down my spine and said, "Come on, I even let you sleep a bit later."_

_Shrugging, I sat up in the bed and faced a mirror, hanging parallel to the bed. I saw the reflection, and if this hadn't been what I assumed to be a memory, I would have gasped. I had long, long brown tresses, perfectly wavy, instead of my usual messy, tangly, untamable chopped off hair. It was a tad messy, but the bed-head look looked gorgeous on the female that was staring back from the first person point of view. I looked older, but not too much older, and I looked more delicate, but the taught muscles reflected in the mirror showed that I could hold my own in a fight._

_I noticed a short night gown of nearly transparent cherry blossom pink fabric, dainty and pretty revealing._

_The man, just a mound in the bed from the point of view, sat up, and my suspicion was confirmed. It was the same Takashiro. Except, he had no shirt on, and Lord, was he sculpted. His arms, dislodged from my waist when I had sat up, locked around their place once again, and he sat up. Resting his chin on my shoulder, I asked, "Can we just stay here, Takashiro?"_

"_You know I have work to do, Yume."_

"_But, Takashiro, Yuki-chan and Zess-kun always disappear! Why can't we?" I pouted._

_Takashiro leaned closer and pressed his surprisingly soft lips into the crook of my neck, and said, as he pulled back, "I know, I know, but we can't partake in such irresponsible, frivolous acts."_

"_Zess-kun would kill you if he heard you say that," I giggled._

"_Probably so," Takashiro chuckled back, unraveling himself from the sheets, and from me. He walked to the closet and pulled out some clothes, and got dressed. "I'll be leaving now."_

"_I'll see you when you get back?" I smiled, taking his hands in my own._

"_You always do, love," he replied, leaning down and giving me a small kiss._

"_I love you, Takashiro," I whispered as he pulled away._

"_I love you, too, Yume," he whispered back, giving me a look he never showed anyone but me._

_He turned and walked away, his hands never leaving mine until the last possible moment. Even after, my hands still stayed outstretched, already wanting him to come back to my arms, a band of gold sparkling around the ring finger, a longing creeping into my heart…_

"-Up…"

I awoke slowly, and realized there was a shade falling across my face.

"Wake up, Yume-chan."

Eyes opening, I shared at the person above me.

"Are you awake?"

"Yes, now, because you woke me up," I replied, a bit snarkily.

Takashiro chuckled, "Nice to see you too. You can put your hand down now."

I looked to my right and saw my arm reaching out, as it had been in that… _memory_. But, instead of putting it down, I moved it towards Takashiro's cheek, and placed the back of my hand on his skin. I knew my eyes looked sad because I saw my face was reflected in his eyes.

"Yume-chan-?"

"Takashiro, answer me truthfully. Why didn't you come and get me? Why did you leave me with those… _'parents'_? Why… Why when we were engaged?"

"In a past life!" he countered.

"Past life or not, tell me why!"

I was hurt, to be perfectly honest, now that I remembered that oh-so-important detail. Takashiro sighed and closed his eyes, slightly shaking his head as he replied, "Because I was afraid."

"Afraid? Afraid of what?" I cried out, voice laced with anger and hurt.

"Afraid you were as young as your parents claimed. Yume, I'm older than you are, and you're under age. In this time, that is very frowned upon. I didn't want to hurt you," he said, regret straining his voice, and I could tell he was really sorry. But I was just too stubborn, not wanting to let it go. I just wanted to be mad.

"Too late for that…" I muttered, hoping instantly that he hadn't heard me, and I sat up and came face to face with a large, obelisk-like stone. I backed up in surprise, not expecting it, and bumped into Takashiro. "Wh-What is that…?" I asked, pointing towards the stone.

"God's Stone… The source of all the Zweilt's power. The source of your power, Yume," Takashiro replied.

I could feel my skin tingling, Goosebumps forming on the surface, blood pumping faster through my veins as my heart rate accelerated, anger and frustration flowing through my mind. This thing is what gave me my powers?

Only one thing registered in my mind.

_Angry. I'm angry. This thing is making me angry… _

_Destroy it._

**Oooh cliffhanger. :I **

**Hmmmm. Sweet Yumecchi is sweet. I need to make her more... mean. Why? She used to live in the streets. I need more memories of that, too... ACK SO MANY MEMORIES OFHERS TO WRITE. Hmm. So much to write, not enough time to. Sad day. **

**Kind of a short chapter, sorry, but I haven't had much time, hopefully the next chapter will be longer. New characters, yaaay!**

**Kuroto: So, we're finally making an appearance, huh? About time.**

**Senshiro: Oh, exciting~**

**Me: Kuro-pii, shut up. No green tea soft serve for you. And yes, you're finally showing up. Great, I have to write you, you pain in the-**

**Senshiro: Now, now, now, let's behave, shall we?**

**Yume: See you next time in the next chapter of _God's H E A R T_! Reviews are appreciated!**


	6. I'm back!

I'm back!

Hey, everyone! Guess who is back?

I decided that my fanfiction account has been deserted for long enough! I'm back and ready to get rumbling on my old stories and some new stories, too!

Thank you to those of you who have reviewed on my stories that you miss them; it really boosted my confidence that has been falling constantly over the past year or so that I've been gone.

Looking forward to reading new reviews and writing new chapters!

~NaMa6


End file.
